The present invention relates to the field of the production of wiring harnesses, in particular wiring harnesses used in aircraft. A wiring harness is made up of a plurality of cables running between at least two connection points. When a harness includes a number of branches, and therefore more than two connection points, each cable of the harness follows a route between two of said connection points and the routes followed by the different cables that make up the harness at least partially cover one another. The different cables running side by side over a same route portion are generally attached together, for example by means of cable ties, in order to guarantee the cohesion of the harness.
The wiring harnesses are generally produced manually by an operator who uses a form board for that. U.S. Pat. No. 3,653,411 describes such a board. The latter comprises a plurality of pins defining the run of the cables of the harness on the board and the operator is thus guided to route the cables between these pins so as to form the harness. The manual production of the harnesses is lengthy to carry out and it would be desirable to be able to automate it so as to increase productivity.